


Celebration Day

by illfoandillfie



Series: Ben x Reader x Joe [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: (m receiving), Birthday Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Rolled into one, and, just some good ol' fashioned, nothing especially kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illfoandillfie/pseuds/illfoandillfie
Summary: Ben's birthday gift is as much a surprise for you as it is for him.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello/Reader, Ben Hardy/Reader, Joe Mazzello/Reader
Series: Ben x Reader x Joe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577632
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Celebration Day

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't necessarily planned. I knew I wanted to do a smutty follow up to Ch-Ch-Changes but I didn't really know what I wanted to do with it and then, as I was trying to write something else, I had the sudden urge to write BxRxJ and it just kinda happened. But I hope you like it!

It was two in the morning on the second of January when the text came through.

Joe: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BENNY 💕😘

Ben reached for it automatically, making you groan when you were forced to pull away from his chest before you’d finished the hickey you’d started.  
“Y’know if you’re not interested I can always go to sleep,”  
“Thought you said you were too tired to sleep,” Ben said distractedly as he typed a reply.  
“Well maybe I’ll just go watch Netflix then,” you pushed yourself up, swinging your leg back over Ben’s hips and making to slip out of the bed.  
Ben’s arms wrapped around your waist, hoisting you back onto his lap as you squealed, “No need for that, I promise I’m very interested. You were saying something about a present?”  
“Finished flirting with your boyfriend then?”  
“I can flirt with him and make out with you at the same time, see, I’ll prove it,” with one hand he opened the camera on his phone as his other cupped your face and pulled you towards him. You giggled at the snap of the camera, letting Ben break the kiss to examine the photo. That’s how the last month and a half had gone, texts and emails and Skype sessions. It wasn’t easy but you made it work, kept up the habit of checking in with each other so you knew how everyone felt. Regular date nights happened over websites that let you sync up movies and telephone calls on speaker. One time Joe went to the MoMA and kept you and Ben on video chat the whole time, showing you everything he saw. It made the distance easier to bare though it couldn’t hold a candle to the real thing.   
“Joe’s gonna love it,” he said softly as he sent it off, “or at the very least he’s going to be insanely jealous and come back sooner.”  
From outside the bedroom you heard a text alert.   
“Did I send it to you accidentally?” Ben asked, looking back down at the screen.  
“My phone’s right here,”  
“Well, shit. I wanted it to be a surprise.”  
Both you and Ben whipped your heads around at the sound of Joe’s voice, finding him standing in the doorway, his phone clutched in one hand, Ben’s spare key dangling from his finger.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Who cares Ben, as long as he’s here.”  
Joe dropped his bag where he stood, letting the key and phone fall on top before rushing to the side of the bed. You wriggled out of Ben’s grasp, almost throwing yourself at Joe and kissing him hard. He sighed against your lips, hands falling to your waist and then sliding lower still.   
Ben cleared his throat behind you, “excuse you but I believe it’s my birthday,”  
“Sorry, honey,” Joe mumbled as he let you go. There was a half second pause as you stepped back and then suddenly Joe rushed forward and threw himself onto the bed, making Ben yell as all of Joe’s weight landed on his lap.  
“Still as clingy as ever,” Joe laughed before wrapping his arms around Ben’s neck and leaning in to kiss him too.   
You couldn’t stop smiling as you walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in beside them.

“Seriously though,” Ben said, looking more than a little dazed, “What are you doing here? When did you get back? Why didn’t you tell us?”  
“I’m here because I missed you both too much to stay away any longer. I got back about, um, maybe an hour ago, bit longer I guess. And I didn’t tell you because I didn’t get you a birthday present and I figured this could be it. I expected you’d be asleep when I sent the text, so I was going to crash in the other room and surprise you in the morning but then you replied. What are you both doing up so late?”  
“We might have spent most of the day sleeping off a couple of hangovers,” You said slyly, leaning your head against Ben’s shoulder.  
“I did wonder how you’d go today, both of you looked pretty plastered in some of those photos. Didn’t realise Lucy and Rami would throw such a rager.”  
“Yeah, it was fun,” Ben laughed, “but god today, yesterday rather, was awful.”  
“Not so awful now though?”  
“Definitely not.”  
“Good, especially since I seem to have interrupted something,” Joe pressed his finger against one of the marks you’d left there moments before.   
“Y’know, Joe, if you’d given me some warning you were coming home I could have prepared something special for both of you.”  
“Oh?” Joe looked at you questioningly, “You mean like a cake or something?”  
“Uhh, not quite,”  
Ben cocked an eyebrow and looked toward you, “Are you talking about what I think you’re talking about?”  
“What? What’s she talking about?”  
“Well you have to admit this seems like the sort of occasion that would warrant…that kind of thing.”  
“You’d do that with us? I didn’t think you’d be into it,”  
“If you’d asked me a few months ago I would have thought the same thing but, I don’t know, guess I’ve been thinking about it a bit lately,” you shrugged, “but only if I had time to like get ready first.”  
“If one of you doesn’t explain soon I might just fuck off back to the US,”  
You laughed and shook your head, “double penetration, Joe, that’s what I was talking about.”  
Ben let out a bark of laughter at the sight of Joe’s stunned face, “So you were talking about what I thought you were talking about, good.”  
“Two things. Firstly,” Joe held up one finger, “Is this whole understanding each other with half a sentence to go off of thing something you’re going to be doing a lot? And two,” he put up a second finger, “Y/N, I love you.”  
“Well, like I said, it’s not happening right now,”  
“Doesn’t stop me from thinking you’re incredible for even suggesting it.”  
“There is something else I can do for you now though,” You pushed yourself up on your knees and shuffled to the end of the bed, holding out your hand to Joe in invitation to take the spot you’d just vacated.  
He obliged, glancing at Ben as he settled against the pillow, both of them smiling as you settled back on your knees. It was nice seeing them both again, back in the same place, the same room, the same bed. You took a breath to steady yourself, the pure joy of the moment threatening to overwhelm you. When you felt you’d calmed down enough you moved closer to them, between their legs, reaching forward to undo the fly of Joe’s pants. He was quick to kick them off, eager after so long away. For a moment both boys watched you, eyes glued to your lips when you let a string of saliva drip down, to your hand as you began pumping it over his shaft, spreading the spit from base to tip. Their breaths were shallow and audible.  
“Christ,” Joe groaned, head falling back against the pillow when you finally took him in your mouth, going slowly.  
Ben chuckled and propped himself up, “On any other birthday I’d complain about you getting more attention than me. But I think I can let it slide today.”  
Joe’s own laugh was muffled as Ben kissed him.   
You pulled up, one hand stroking Joe’s thigh softly, “Don’t worry Benny, haven’t forgotten you.”   
Ben groaned and broke the kiss as you pulled the waistband of his joggers down, much quicker to wrap your lips around his head.   
Joe took the opportunity to lift his shirt off over his head, grabbing the hem of Ben’s as soon as he was done.  
You brought one hand back to Joe’s cock as you took Ben a little deeper, listening for their groans and sighs of pleasure as their lips met once more.   
Alternating between the two of them, you bobbed your head over one and your hand over the other, taking them deeper each time, until the room was full of their moans, muffled by each other’s tongues, and your gags. Each time you came up for air and to switch, you would steal a glance at them, smiling to yourself at the way the looked when wrapped up in each other, their hair mussed, eyes closed, fingers grasping. If you took too long though one of them was sure to blindly reach for your head, pushing you back down. You squeezed your thighs together, trying to ignore how wet you were to focus on them instead.

And then Joe moved, slipped out of Ben’s reach, behind you. You pulled off of Ben, taking note of the fucked out, slightly stunned expression on his face as you turned to find Joe.  
“What’re you doing?” you half laughed, his fingers tickling your thighs as he pulled your pants down your legs slowly, “you didn’t finish yet.”  
He pulled you back against his chest, breath against your ear sending a shiver down your spine with every word, “As much as I love what you’re doing, and believe me I love it, I’ve been thinking about your pussy for weeks now. So, if you don’t mind…” he plucked the hem of your underwear.  
“S’pose I can accept that,” you turned your head so he could see your smile, which only got wider as he pressed a kiss to the side of your mouth and then a few more along your jaw. Shaking your head to bring yourself back to earth, you made to lean forward once more, intending on finishing what you’d started with Ben. Except that Ben moved too, pushing himself to his knees in front of you. His hands found your tits, squeezing them as Joe’s fingers slipped into you. Before you had time to register the changes, you were caught between them, three of Joe’s fingers pumping into you as Ben’s hands wandered over your body.  
“Ready?” Joe asked, receiving only a whine in response. He chuckled, “I’ll take that as a yes,” and then you were holding onto Ben’s shoulders as Joe pushed into you, slowly working himself deeper. You’d known you missed Joe but feeling him like that, his breath coming in pants against the back of your neck, his hands holding you tightly, his hard length buried as deep in you as he could possibly get, you were hit by the sudden realisation of you how much you’d missed having him in this specific way. He held you differently than Ben did, fucked you differently. It wasn’t better or worse but it was different and you’d missed it so much.   
“You okay?” Ben asked softly, catching sight of your face.  
“I’m fucking wonderful,”

As soon as you told him to move Joe brought his hips back and then snapped them forward once more, building up a quick pace. You leaned your head back against his shoulder, back arching towards Ben as he plucked at your nipples. It was a far cry from the slow steady way you’d blown them. Distance had made Joe desperate and needy, fucking you fast, making you moan as he did everything to prove that time and space apart hadn’t made him forget what you liked. His fingers danced over your clit as he rammed into you. Not the slow, romantic night of passion you’d perhaps envisioned when you thought about Joe’s return, but still perfect in its own way. You came with a cry, Joe still rubbing your clit, though somewhat less consistently, as he finished too. You could feel his seed dripping out of you as he pulled out, tilting your head to the side so he could kiss you deeply. You almost bit his tongue as you felt Ben push his cock between your legs, both of them working to adjust your position slightly to make it easier. You ended up with one leg draped over Joe’s arm, their steady support the only thing keeping you from collapsing on your slightly shaky leg. Joe moved his mouth to your neck, leaving marks down to your shoulders, occasionally pausing in his path to whisper dirty words into your ear. Ben’s thumb took over rubbing your clit until you fell over the edge again, swearing as you became too sensitive under the circles his thumb was making. He shifted his hand to your waist, holding you as he thrust into you, his own orgasm approaching. You clenched around him, unintentional, caused by Joe biting down on that particular spot, but it was enough to have Ben grunting through his release.

They let you go gently, making sure you were okay as you crawled up the bed and collapsed against the pillow, Ben stealing another kiss from Joe before they both joined you, Joe in the middle where both of you could reach him.


End file.
